Wide band gap compound semiconductor ZnO and ZnO-based alloy materials are considered as ideal materials for short-wavelength optoelectronic device due to having a series of excellent characteristics. Natural ZnO behaves as n-type, and it would produce a high self-compensation effect because of a lot of intrinsic donor deficiencies existing in ZnO; moreover, a plurality of acceptor elements in ZnO have low solid solubility and deep energy level, thus p-type doping of ZnO has once become a great international scientific problem. Recently, under the efforts made by the scientists around the world, the research on p-type doping of ZnO has made a series of important progresses, it is no longer a problem to achieve p-type doping of ZnO. However, it is not easy to prepare high quality p-type ZnO-based materials having practical application values, and it is still difficult to prepare p-type ZnO-based materials with relatively high hole concentration, high mobility, low resistance, as well as stable electrical and optical performances, which, however, are the important basis for wide application of ZnO-based light-emitting devices. Currently, the acceptor doping elements in ZnO which researched and reported frequently mainly comprise group V elements N, P, As, Sb and group I element Li, however, there is no common understanding on which kind of element is most suitable for p-type doping of ZnO, each doping element has its own advantages and disadvantages, the researchers have not found a universal p-type doping process yet. Seen from the results upon theoretical calculation, Na element is an excellent acceptor element, but it is usually difficult to be introduced into ZnO due to its very active properties, thus few people have done researches on said element, so do the related research reports. Our experimental results show that Na indeed can well play the role of an acceptor in ZnO, and ZnO with Na-doping has good p-type exhibition. It is required to employ a MOCVD equipment universally used in the current semiconductor industrial production in order to popularize such doping technology, in particular the application thereof in industrial production. However, it is required to use a Na-containing organic source as precursor if said device is used for Na-doping, but relevant organic sources cannot be found in the current market. The present invention exactly aims at solving said problem.